Out Of Bounds
by EveryKurtHasHisSam
Summary: One moment changes everything. Kurt and Will both realise this as one accidental act of affection turns into something deeper than they ever thought they could experience. Kurt/Will WARNING for teacher/student relationship. Rated M for smut and language. Both Will and Kurt's perspectives will be featured.
1. Is There A Place For Us?

Out of Bounds

**One moment changes everything. Kurt and Will both realise this as one accidental act of affection turns into something deeper than they ever thought they could experience. Kurt/Will WARNING for teacher/student relationship. Rated M for smut and language. Both Will and Kurt's perspectives will be featured. **

Chapter 1- Is There A Place For Us?

* * *

**Will's POV**

My policy was simple. All of my students were free to ask for help whenever they needed it, no matter what with. Whether it were my Spanish kids needing help for their exams or my Glee Clubbers requesting vocal coaching or song choice approvals, I was there in his office whenever they needed me.

Looking back, I _really_ should've backed out of that.

* * *

It all happens one seemingly normal Thursday after Glee Club practise. Rachel has finally stopped brainstorming her set list ideas which all featured her singing some Sondheim number, usually Green Finch and Linnet Bird. I hear a noise from behind me that I don't register immediately. It's Kurt. I wonder what he could want. He aces Spanish and he's a gifted vocalist.

"Oh, Kurt, what's up? Is there something I can do for you?" I enquire. I figure Kurt wants some help on hitting his next high note.

"Well, I'm auditioning for a role in a community theatre production of West Side Story and the audition requires a duet to see the chemistry with a partner. I was wondering if you could help me out with a song."

I blink at the boy. Why is he asking me to sing with? Shouldn't he pick a girl for the full effect?

"I think you should probably sing with a girl, you know to practise with a girl?"

"I would, but the production is being directed by Chandler Kiehl, and he has some…different ideas for the musical and I'm auditioning for Maria, so I needed a Tony to sing with prior to my audition." Kurt smiles innocently. I frown. Why hasn't he asked Finn to sing with him? Then again, Finn probably wouldn't sing with a guy if he can help it. Who else could Kurt viably ask besides me? Certainly not Puck and Kurt really does deserve the opportunity.

"Okay, yeah I'll do it. What were you thinking of singing?"

"I was going with _Somewhere_, if that's good with you." Kurt suggests, pulling some sheet music out of his bag and placing it on the piano, where he sits, tinkling with the keys. He shuffles them about and begins to play the opening sequence with perfect musicality.

**Somewhere from **_**West Side Story**_**  
sung by Will Schuester and Kurt Hummel**

**Will**  
_There's a place for us  
Somewhere a place for us  
Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere  
_

**Kurt**_  
There's a time for us  
Someday a time for us  
Time together  
With time to spare  
Time to learn  
Time to care  
Someday_

**Will**_  
Somewhere  
We'll find a new way of living_

**Kurt**_  
We'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere_

**Will and Kurt**_  
There's a place for us  
A time and place for us  
Hold my hand  
And we're halfway there  
Hold my hand  
And I'll take you there  
Somehow  
Someday  
Somewhere_

We're both breathless by the end of the song. I had unknowingly sat Kurt down on the piano bench and we're singing directly to each other. What is this? Is it just the song playing its musical tricks on my head? There's something picking at my brain, telling me to kiss Kurt. I've always been a little bit curious about guys. I mean, if I can make myself feel good with just my hand, imagine how two guys could feel together. No, he's my student. That's weird and inappropriate. So why on earth do I feel like I need to kiss him? It's just the emotional depth of song. Yep, that's what I tell myself. So why am I leaning in? Oh god, no this is not happening. I'm about to wake up. But how can it feel so real if it's a dream? Kurt smells so damn good, like vanilla.

Suddenly, my lips are on his, twisting against them to gain passion. What is going on? I am kissing my student. My very male student. There's no denying that Kurt is definitely attractive, you would be lying if you said otherwise, but it's wrong. He's my _student._ I can't kiss him. But why haven't I stopped? Is he…is he kissing back? He seems to be. His hands are roaming my back and squeezing the hard muscles of my shoulder. He's kissing back just as much as I'm kissing him and then…nothing. It's gone. The moment has faded. We're sat, as breathless as we were after the song. We just look at each other.

He opens his mouth and then closes it again, shocked at both of our actions. I'm just as stunned, blinking rapidly. I probably look like a crazy person. He gets up and slips his sheet music back into his messenger bag.

"K-Kurt, I—." I begin, but he just shakes his head and heads for the door, shutting it on his way out.

What have I done?

**Kurt's POV**

I shut the door, perhaps more gracefully than I was planning to. What kind of teacher even does that? I ask for help with a song and he kisses me? Well, thinking about it, I guess it's not so bad. Maybe I acted hastily. Mr Schue _is_ gorgeous and a really good kisser, it was my first but I can still tell. Oh my god. My Spanish and Glee teacher took my first kiss. Wow. I'm going to be on the news…

I should stop thinking about it. It's not that big of a deal, really if you think about it. So why is my head spinning? My lips still feel like he's attached to them. I can't shake the feeling that I want to kiss him again.

Stopping dead in my tracks, I turn around, dead set on continuing what we started. That kiss was…something else and I only know that I need to do it again.

I open the door to the choir room again and Mr Schuester turns around to see me, an apologetic expression on his face.

"Kurt, I'm so—." His words are muted by my lips crashing against his. It's like a drug, an addiction. It's so wrong but I know it's what I need right now. His lips taste wonderful, like some kind of fruit. His hands are so strong, gliding across my body, entangling themselves in my hair. It's like a fantasy, that's actually real life. It's everything I ever imagined it could be.

Too bad it has to end. Or does it?


	2. Right And Wrong

Chapter 2- Right and Wrong

* * *

**Kurt POV**

It's been eight hours since my kisses with Mr Schue, and I'm still reeling. I'm using up all of my energy thinking about it, wanting another. Earlier, I debated visiting him at his house but that seemed too inappropriate (though I guess the line of inappropriate action has already been crossed, huh?). A sophomore showing up at his teacher's house in the evening would just be really sketchy. It didn't stop me from conjuring up the possibility that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

No, I had to stop this right now. To save his career. To keep him out of prison. I'm 16, and therefore still a minor. It's _illegal_. So why the fuck does it seem so much more enticing now that I know that I can't do it for fear of imprisoning Mr Schuester? It's like when I was talking to Finn and he was unloading his problems onto like a friend does and he said "I love Quinn, so why do I seem to want Rachel even more than I would if I was single?". My answer, albeit very simple, would turn out to be very relevant to me right now. "You want something you can't have and you want it more because somebody has outlined the fact that it's unavailable. It's human psychology, Finn. We're wired to covet things that we know we can't have without severe consequences." Looking back, that turns out to be some damn good advice. But the difference is that I cannot talk to anyone about this. It's my hill to climb alone. Nobody can help me with this particular problem.

Well, apart from Mr Schue and his super-kissable lips.

Ugh, fuck! In order for me get this out of my system, I need to concentrate on something besides Mr Schue. Like…penguins. Damn, there's Mr Schue. Or Wicked! Shit, there's Mr Schue again. Or my West Side Story audition. Of course, I picture Mr Schue and myself singing Somewhere. We did nail it, though. Why is this so hard? I don't know what to do.

Should I just ignore Mr Schue and my urges and hope this passes? I've always had an attraction to a good teacher, and the fact that Mr Schue is smoking hot makes it even more real. I won't skip Glee, but I'll just concentrate on singing. And Rachel. I should befriend Rachel to distract myself. Take her shopping and burn her ugly ass outfits. Good plan, Kurt!

I'm slowly going to forget about my uncontrollable urge to kiss (and more) Mr Schuester.

Can I forget about it though?

* * *

**Will POV**

I can't forget about it.

That kiss with Kurt, it still replays itself over and over again in my mind until I have to count invisible sheep just for something else to think about.

What's wrong with me? I'm recently divorced, I'm supposing to be taking this time to get the fuck over Terri, but in reality, I just want to kiss Kurt one more time.

I have the Glee directory in my apartment so I could just easily go over to his house and find an excuse to see him and kiss him. Though after my first experience meeting Burt Hummel, I don't think that's the best idea.

Oh my God, I could go to prison if I acted on my feelings again. Actual arrest. All because I couldn't keep my lips off Kurt's. Kurt's lips were so soft, though. It was like kissing a cloud. Ugh, I need some serious therapy. But I could never tell anyone about this. And neither can Kurt. It's our little secret.

Shit why does that make it even hotter, goddammit? I've always had a thing for secrets. Like when two people are in a secret relationship and there's always a danger of them being caught? So fucking hot. It's dangerous, it's passionate, and it's sexy. It's Kurt. It's what I want with Kurt. I want to kiss him again. I want to feel his body underneath mine as I nibble at his soft skin and mark my territory. Great, I'm in too deep. This should be really fun at school tomorrow.

* * *

**Kurt POV**

It just so happens that the Gods of timetabling at McKinley High _loathe_ me. I have Spanish right before lunch, which means that Mr Schue can hold me back after class if he needs to. I half want him to, so that we can "talk" and possibly resume our activity from last night's post-Glee session.

I walk into Spanish later that day and take my sat. Why did I choose to sit in the front row? Where I can smell his cologne and where I have to resist reaching out and grabbing his long tie and pulling him onto my desk and sucking him off.

"Hola!" Mr Schue greets us as he waltzes into the room like he's walking on air. The class grumble back to him as half-heartedly as usual. I, however, am completely silent.

The lesson seems to take forever. Between the many times I have to stop myself from jumping my Spanish teacher and having to deal with Karofsky kicking the back of my chair (oh yeah, did I neglect to mention that the Gods of Seating Plans hate me too?), it's almost unbearable. It finally reaches its climax though, and I'm praying to not hear the words I'm half expecting.

"Kurt, can I see you for a moment?" Mr Schue requests. Fuck. Great, now I have to face him and talk to him.

"What's up, Mr Schue?" I ask nonchalantly as the last remaining student leaves the room. Mr Schue shuts the door behind him and pulls down the blind. The windows were drawn anyway as the documentary had just ended.

"I wanted to talk about last night." He announces bluntly.

"Yeah, uh, me too." I reply. What is there to talk about? I still want to kiss him again.

"I don't think it should happen again." Well, what else was I expecting? "Kurt, come to my house after school and we'll fuck."? Seriously?

"I agree, it was a one-time thing, never to be repeated." Wow that's _so_ not what I'm thinking in my head.

"Nope, never again."

I gulp. Suddenly, his lips are on mine as they were the previous night. This is much more like what I'm thinking in my head. The passion and the spark is still there as it was and it feels much more intense, possibly because somebody could catch us at any moment. We don't care, though, we're just too caught up in the moment.

The moment that we _just_ agreed would never happen again. He's too much to resist though and I guess he feels the same way about me.

And, as wrong as this actually is, it feels oh so right.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that this was mainly internal monologuing and not much of the storyline, but the next few chapters should start to heat up a little bit. The next chapter involves Kurt's best friend (surprise!) noticing something wrong and Kurt and Will struggling to keep avoiding each other. **


	3. Expresssion

**Kurt POV**

"Hey Kurt, wait up!"

Oh shit. Busted. I'm being really paranoid about my happenings with Mr Schue. He asked me to call him Will, actually, so I guess it's Will now and not Mr Schue. I'll have to make sure not to call him Will in front of Glee Club or the rest of my Spanish class. I also have to make sure not to jump his bones while he's writing on the whiteboard in the choir room. God it's tempting. His ass is perfectly shaped and so damn squeezable.

I turn around and it's just Sam. I've known Sam Evans since I was six. He moved into the house next door to mine. When we were younger, we were inseparable. He was there for me throughout everything. He supported me when my mom died and he was the first person that I came out to. None of us have moved since, and we don't plan on moving house anytime soon. We love it there. My dad half expected us to get together once he knew about me, but Sam is happily straight. We're closer than usual best friends, though. We're completely comfortable with each other. We even shower together sometimes. It's nothing sexual, it's just because we're that close, we do it to save water. Contrary to what people may think, I've never been in love with Sam. You would think that being so close to guy as beautiful and caring as Sam might tip me over the edge and make me develop feelings for him, but it's been purely platonic for ten years. Sam's the perfect best friend, but I don't picture him romantically. He's got an amazing body but even when showering with him doesn't make feel anything. Well I still feel something, I'm still a guy.

"Oh hey Sam. I didn't expect to see you until later."

"Yeah, well I thought I'd catch up with you now since I didn't see you last night after Glee."

Oh crap, don't mention Glee yesterday.

"Oh uh yeah, I uh, was uh, trying a new song out on Mr Schuester and I got side tracked by uh something." Sam is _the_ only person that I have never ever been able to lie to. I might end up telling him. He wouldn't say anything, but I just know that he would disapprove massively. He might not care, though, there's always that chance.

"Uh, okay. So, do you wanna do something tonight?"

"Sure, I'd love to! Movie night?"

"You bet! I'll bring the newest additions to my collection and you will definitely surprise me with a new musical, right?"

"Definitely! I look forward to it! Well, I gotta run, but I'll see you in Glee later?" Wow, that was a close one.

"Yeah…uh okay. Kurt, are you sure that everything's okay? Are you sure that nothing's wrong?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I'm just…tired." I struggle to think of an excuse for this.

"Ah okay. I'll see you later."

I hate lying to him. I never really lie to him, but certain times call for a little fib along the way. Like my kisses with my teacher. Which will not leave my head.

* * *

**Will POV **

If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. I can't stop thinking about Kurt Hummel. And it makes everything worse that I have to see him every day. And today is no exception. I'm grading papers as I usually am, trying to work out the latest Sue Sylvester insult about my hair including a cultural reference that I have never heard of to make it more difficult. I see a few students walking into the choir room adjacent to my office and I look at the time. 3:30. Crap, it's time for Glee. So now I have to pull a lesson plan out of my ass and pretend that it's good. Think, Will, think. Uh, nothing. Think of something that will be good for Kurt and make him those high notes that make your dick throb. What?

"Hey, guys! This week's lesson is something I've wanted to try out on you guys for a while but the timing's always been off. I want you tell the other members of the club something about yourself through song. You can be as blunt as you want to be, or you can be subtle, it's up to you, but the job is to express something that you can't say through words. I always recommend singing about something as a way to deal with it. So that's what you're going to do for this week. A solo. For everyone. It's time to hear your true voices." I blink at them. Do they not like it? Judging by the thoughtful looks on their faces, they're thinking really hard about this. Predictably, my gaze fixates on Kurt, whose beautiful eyes light up at the thought of singing an emotional solo. Some look bored, such as Puck and Brittany, but I'm looking forward to seeing how they respond to this very free assignment.

"Mr Schue, I have a question." Kurt's angelic voice whistles down my ear.

"Sure, Kurt." It's so hard not to scoop him up into my arms and kiss him as wrap his legs around me, no focus on what he's saying, Will!

"Can it be about…anything?" His eyes challenge me. I nod shortly.

"Anything you want to tell the rest of the group. Or just express, they might not be able to guess." I say, though the pragmatics of my sentence speak volumes to Kurt, who smirks.

"Tink, we already know you're gay. You don't have to tell us through song." Santana drones comically. Kurt raises an eyebrow at her but smirks nonetheless.

"Santana, just some advice. Please don't sing 'Bitch' by Meredith Brooks. It's such a waste of a fabulous opportunity for self-expression to tell us something that we are definitely already aware of." He snorts.

"Touche." She shoots back and the two engage in a hushed discussion. Then, I see it.

On Kurt's leg, there's a hand. A large, masculine hand. Belonging to Sam Evans. I want Sam to remove it. I don't want him to touch Kurt. I can feel myself urging to remove it myself. Though they're best friends, everybody knows that. I can't help Sam touching Kurt nonchalantly. He's straight, anyway. Doesn't he like Quinn? She won't date, she's pregnant. Focus, again, Will.

"So, guys, uh, just use this lesson to explore songs that you might want to present to the group. I have some sheet music in my office if you want to look through it for some songs."

Next thing I know, Rachel is sauntering over to me, with a professional show smile etched onto her face, babbling about her song choice. I shake my head her. I'm about to lecture her on how 'I'm The Greatest Star' from Funny Girl is not an acceptable song choice for this assignment and will gain her no credit, when, again, all I can see is him.

Kurt's chatting away with Sam and Santana. I can see that he's enthusiastic about this assignment. I look forward to what he's got planned. I need to speak to him. I need to kiss him. I just need to be with him.

After some heated discussion about song choices, the kids leave for the day.

"Kurt, could you hang back for just a sec?" The boy nods and waves goodbye to his friends.

"What's up, Will?" He whispers when everybody leaves.

"Do you-uh- maybe wanna come over tonight? I can make us some dinner. I hope toast is good for you." We laugh, and I hear that musical bell-like laugh that Kurt produces. It's magical.

"I would, but I've got a movie night with Sam planned. I can't miss it, he'll be suspicious." He hisses softly.

"Oh, that's fine. I guess I have to get you while I can." I capture his lips with mine and hold him closely. I'm in oblivion right now. Kurt's lips are so soft and delicious that I could just die right now and be satisfied.

I'm so oblivious to everything around me, that I don't hear the footsteps. Or the door opening. But I hear the voice loud and clear.

"What the FUCK?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I definitely have not forgotten about this story, but I've just been focusing on other things lately, like reading the A Song of Fire and Ice books. They're so big. **

**Anyway, who do you think the voice is?! A dedication in the next chapter for anybody who correctly guesses. Hint: It's not Santana.**


End file.
